Un Solo Beso
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: El problema no es que se haya besado con un chica. Tampoco que ese chica sea su mejor amiga. El problema es que le gusto y quiere repetirlo. ¿Cuanto tiempo tardará en darse cuenta que lo que siente por su amiga, ya no es solo amistad?
1. Chapter 1

**_Advertencias:_**

 ** _Universo alterno._**

 ** _Lenguaje soez/vulgar._**

 ** _Contenido sexual._**

 ** _Ooc_**

 ** _ChatNoir & Ladybug no existen._**

 ** _AdrienxMarinette._**

* * *

 **UN SOLO** **BESO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Solo_** _ **por un beso, se**_ _ **puede enamorar.**_

 ** _Sin necesidad de hablarse, solo los labios rozarse,_**

 ** _cu_** _ **pido los flechar**_ _ **á**_ _ **..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Deje caer la cabeza contra la paleta de mi banco, causando dos cosas; el sonido del golpe, y el dolor en mi pobre cabeza. Rápidamente sentí las miradas curiosas de mi mejores amigos.

-¿Qué pasa, Adrien?-Pregunto Nino a mi izquierda. Yo no le respondí, no tenía humor para responder a su jodido interrogatorio.

-Adrien.-Mordí mi labio inferior con algo de fuerza al escucha la voz de Marinette. Ella estaba sentada adelante mio. Y a pesar de que solía ser mas dulce que la miel, cuando se enojaba era de temer, Mary no era nada, absolutamente nada comparada con mi moreno amigo. Si la ignoro no va a dudar en encajarme el libro de física en la cabeza. Son 300 hojas que yo no pienso, ni voy a soportar. No, señor.

-¿Qué?-Alce la cabeza, apoyando mi mentón sobre mi mano y dándoles una mirada aburrida.

-Adrien...se que te arde la depilada que te hiciste en ahí abajo. Yo te advertí que no lo hicieras ¿Alguna vez me escuchas? No..-Por mas que quise no pude soportarlo y una carcajada salio de mis labios. Me depile ahí hace seis meses ¡Seis! Y si, ella me lo advirtió. La muy desgraciada aún me lo recuerda como si hubiera pasado ayer.

-Eres una idiota.-Le dije sonriendo. Nino al notar mi cambio de humor tan drástico -cortesía de Marinette.- arrastro su banco hasta pegarlo con el mio. Segundos después Marinette. hizo lo mismo y quedamos los tres juntos.

-¿Nos dirás que tienes?¿O tendremos que llamar al señor Agreste?-Suspire. Sabía que no mentía. Ambos eran tan persistentes que si yo no les decía lo que pasaba llamaban a mi padre, y el, con esa mirada asesina que tiene me obligaba a hablar. Vaya amigos que me vine a conseguir.

-Se trata de Chloe...-comencé.-Últimamente a estado aun mas acosadora de lo normal.-

-¿Eso es posible?-Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Se vieron entre si sonriendo y luego me volvieron a mirar a mi.

-Si, es posible.-Lleve una mano a mi cuello y me afloje un poco la corbata, listo para hablar.-Cada media hora me llegan veinte mensajes de ella. No puedo salir de mi casa por que me sigue. Y ayer, no se como, de verdad ni me pregunten por que les juro que no sé como, pero ayer, entro a mi habitación vestida solo con un camisón y me hizo una propuesta indecorosa.-

-Dios...-murmuro Mary. Nino no dijo nada, solo abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.-¿Y tu que hiciste?-preguntó.

-Lo que todo hombre en mi lugar haría.-Ambos me miraron levantando una ceja, sonriendo como pervertidos. Rodé los ojos.-Eso no imbéciles. Grite como todo el hombre macho pecho peludo que no quiere ser violado por una chica. Como era de esperarse llego papa y después Chloe salto por la ventana.

-Adrien..., tu cuarto esta en un segundo piso...-

-Lo sé, Nino... claro que lo se...-

-Mira, podemos ir a la policía y levantar una denuncia por acoso sexual. Sé que es difícil, pero yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.-Marinette me dio una mirada llena de falsa lástima. Maldita, solo se estaba burlando de mi.

-Mary, si no fueras mi amiga ya estarías en el hospital.-Ella, tan delicada como siempre, saco su dedo medio en mi dirección.

-Ya, basta, deja de molestar a Adrien, esto es serio.-Regaño Nino mirándola severamente, para luego verme a mi.-¿Ya has intentado decirle que no estas interesado?

-Claro, eh intentado desdé lo mas sutil hasta lo mas directo. Simplemente no entiende.-Dije desesperado. Chloe era linda, tanto de rostro como de cuerpo, si no fuera por que esta literalmente LOCA, y que es una egocéntrica, saldría con ella.

-Bueno, que te parece sí... ¡Lo tengo! Finge que tienes novia, ella sabrá que por eso la rechazabas y te dejara en paz.-Dijo Nino sonriendo, Marinnette asintió mordiendo el borrador de su lápiz. La idea sonaba bien.

-¡Es fantástico! Le pediré ayuda a Rose.

-Viejo, sabes que ella te adora y todo eso... pero es lesbiana y esta saliendo con Juleka.

-Mierda...

-Hey, no te desanimes, se de alguien que podría ayudarte~-Cantarruneo con una sospechosa sonrisa. Le mire lleno de duda, y el, moviendo disimuladamente sus dedos apunto hacia Marinette, que por cierto esta dibujando un lindo vestido es su cuaderno. Oh... genial.

-My lady~ ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.-¿Qué mierda acabó de decir?

Silencio... Ese puto silencio que sientes que te taladra el cerebro.

Mary soltó el lápiz y me miro muy lentamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.-¿Qué?

-¡Déjame explicar!-grite apresurado.-Nino dice que si finjo tener novia ella quizá al fin me deje en paz, se lo iba a pedir a Rose, pero ella sale con Juleka y no me gustaria que pelearan por mi culpa, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo a ti. Por favor princesa, nunca te pido nada, ayúdame, porfiiiiis-rogué poniendo mi mejor carita de de gato bajo la lluvia. Ella volvió a tomar el lápiz y siguió su dibujo.

-De acuerdo...-

-Anda, ayúdame y prome-qué? ¿D-dijiste que si?-

-Si, te ayudaré-murmuro rodando los ojos.-Pero vas a tener que amarme después de esto, Agreste. Pondrás un altar con mi foto y todos los días tendrás que dejarme tela, de la mas suave, fina y cara que encuentres.-Dijo muy seria, apuntándome con el lápiz antes de seguir dibujado. Tanto Nino como yo reímos bastante fuerte. Si claro, después de esto la amaré por quitarme a Chloe de encima.

.

* * *

.

Ya era la hora de salida y yo guardaba mis cosas mientras Mary me esperaba en el marco de la puerta. Puse me mochila en mi hombro y cuando estuve por salir Nino me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa, Nino?-

-Nada, solo quería decirte que evitarás los besos. Puede que te termine gustando.-Me dijo con una sonrisa medio burlona, no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-No me gustará, Marinette definitivamente no es mi tipo. Me gustan mas femeninas.-Le dije muy seguro de mi mismo.-Tan femeninas como Lila.

-¿La capitana de las animadoras?-Asentí golpeándome el pecho con orgullo.- Pues felicidades campeón. Ella es muy linda...Pero hablo en serio. Puede que te guste. Marinette, femenina o no, es hermosa, y si la besas, y te gusta. Dile adios a su hermosa amistad.-Soltó una risita y antes de que pudiera golpearlo, huyo de mi. Despidiéndose rápidamente de Mary quien solo alzo la mano.

-¿Nos vamos ya? Me perdí **AHS** por ayudarte, no me hagas arrepentirme.-

-Yo prefiero **Scream Queens**.-Le dije caminando hasta llegar a su lado, ella murmuro un "Marica" para luego comenzar a caminar hacía afuera del colegio y posteriormente a mi casa.

.

* * *

.

El camino a mi casa se fue entre risas de mi parte y burlas de la suya. Y cuando estábamos por entrar a mi calle, me detuve.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Cual es el plan?-

-¿Plan?-preguntó con una ceja alzada, yo asentí un tanto nervioso.-Idiota, me haces ayudarte en este disparate ¿Y ni siquiera hay un plan?-Esta vez yo negué con la cabeza.

-Nino solo me dio la idea de tener novia, no me dijo nada más.-Ella soltó uno ligero suspiro de fastidio.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos.-comenzó.-Nos tomaremos de la mano, sonríe mucho, llámame princesa, bueno, eso no sera difícil. Llevamos 5 meses de novios y soy tu mas grande adoración ¿Bien?.-Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas y pude entender lo que dijo, de igual manera asentí.-Bien..-Estiro una mano en mi dirección, creo que quería que la tomara. Me puse nervioso.

Me acerque a ella y tome su mano, entrelazando los dedos. Ella me sonrió y casi enseguida empezó a caminar como si nada, pero yo estaba perdido en la sensación de nuestras manos juntas. Ella tenía una piel muy suave, además de que en comparación con la mía, su mano era un poco más pequeña, me atrevo a decir a decir que esta frágil. Sonreí sin apartar la mirada de nuestras manos, su blanca piel se veía demasiado bien junto a mi piel, ambos eramos blancos, pero ella siendo un poco mas pálida. Se veía bien... Quizá demasiado.

-¿Ella es la tal Chole o como se llame?-Le oí preguntar, yo alce la cara y si en efecto. Chloe venía corriendo hasta nosotros, inconscientemente apreté su mano.

-Me pone los nervios de punta, Mary.-Murmure. Ella me regalo una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

-Cálmate, todo saldrá bien.-Me dijo, yo asentí. Marinette nunca me mentiría y si ella dice que todo saldrá bien, es por que así sera. Le sonreí de regreso y esperamos a que mi acosadora numero uno llegara hasta nosotros.

-¡Adrieeeen!-Gritó, estaba por lanzarse a mis brazos -como normalmente hacía.- pero se detuvo al notar a mi amiga. Y sus ojos perdieron todo rastro de humanidad a ver nuestras manos juntas. Mierda.-¿Quien es esta?-

-Esta de aquí.-Dije nervioso, pegándome al cuerpo de Mary y dejando un beso en su cabello.-Esta de aquí Marinette, mi novia. Princesa, ella es mi vecina, Chloe.-Ambas se miraron entre si con odio mutuo y en total silencio. Yo estaba que me moría de los nervios.

-Tienes malos gustos.-murmuro Chloe luego de ese silencio. Sentí a Mary tensarse.

-No estoy para darle gusto a nadie, oxigenada. Con que le guste a mi Adrien, es suficiente.-Uh, eso dolió. Todas y cada una de sus palabras estaban cargadas del mas puro y mortal veneno. Pero a pesar de eso sonreí, tan tierna defendiendo "Lo suyo"

-Adrien, dile a tu pulga que no me moleste.

-Adrien, dile a la oxigenada que no me joda.-

Estaba nervioso, asustado inclusive. Estaba en medio de una batalla entre una pulga y una oxigenada ¿Me vería mal si salgo corriendo ahora mismo?

-Chloe, te pido por favor que no llames a si a mi novia ¿De acuerdo?. Y Mary, ella es rubia natural, aun que no parezca..-Reprendí con madurez que no sabía que tenía. Mary murmuro un "Como sea" y Chloe rodó sus ojos. Pero segundos después una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara.

-Da igual, no les creo que sean novios. No lo parece.-Dijo cruzando sus brazos, yo me mordí el labio. Joder, esto era la que me temía.

-¿Necesitas pruebas?-Respondió Marinette, se soltó del agarre de nuestras manos y me abrazo por la cintura. Yo puse muy nerviosamente las mano en su espalda. La mirada de Chloe se ensombreció y yo estaba por salir corriendo.

-Si...Dense un beso.-Yo ahogué un chillido -Súper masculino, obviamente.- ante la sola imagen mental de besar a Mary. No tenía nada en su contra, pero, era mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana.

-V-veras, no creo que sea buena ide-Ella alzo la mano, pidiendo mi silencio. No se por que, pero lo hice. Me quede callado mientras miraba de reojo a mi amiga, quien sonreía tan natural como siempre. ¿Que acaso a el no le afectaba?

-Y quiero que sea de lengua. Qué se note.-

-¡Chloe!-Chillé. No, definitivamente no.-No puedes pedir algo así. Marinette Dupai-Cheng, dile algo.-Use su nombre completo, para que notara que hablaba muy en serio.

-Vale, pero no puedes grabar.-Fue lo que dijo, yo lo aleje de mi cuerpo. Si para librarme de Chloe tenía que besar a mi mejor amiga, ni hablar. Prefiero ser acosado el resto de mi vida.

-princesa, ¿Que diablos pasa contigo?-le susurré.

-Ayudarte, torpe.-respondió. Yo iba a decir algo más pero ella se acerco de nueva cuenta a mi, me tomo por los hombros y me forzó a agacharme hasta quedar a su altura. Entonces paso...

 _Ella me besó..._

Sus labios se movían contra los míos que estaban fuertemente apretados, aún negándome a cooperar en aquello. No fue hasta que sus manos antes en mis hombros, subieron a mi nuca y estiro con fuerza el cabello de ahí. Abrí la boca para reclamar y fue cuando aprovecho para inmiscuir su lengua en mi boca.

No pude evitar el placentero escalofrió que me recorrió el cuerpo entero al sentir su legua enredarse con la mía de manera experta. Mary mordía mis labios y succionaba mi lengua, sus dedos perdiéndose en mi cabello rubio estirándolo de vez en cuando. No supe en que momento, pero mis manos ya estaban en su cadera y lo apretaba contra mi cuerpo. Joder, Nino tenia razón. Su cadera era tan pequeña, linda, perfecta. Y sus labios, oh dios. Sus labios eran suaves, dulces, embriagadores y con cierto sabor a fresa. Decidí cooperar un poco y mordí su labio quizá con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, ella tembló entre mis brazos, tirando de nuevo mi cabello. Jadeé, se sentía bien.

Yo, perdido en lo sensacional del beso, baje mis manos hasta su trasero. Me maraville al notar lo perfecto que era. Suave, firme, redondito y de gran tamaño. Sin pensarlo mucho lo apreté entre mis manos y Marinette suspiro entre el beso.

-Ya entendí, son novios. Dejen de besarse.-Escuché a Chloe, sonaba algo incomoda y molesta. Si, yo la escuche, pero mi amiga, no. Ella siguió besándome de esa manera tan sensual que me hacía perder la cabeza.-Ew, hablo enserio, basta..-habló de nuevo. La volví ignorar y seguí apretujando los glúteos de Mary.

-Nhg...-Un suave quejido llego a mis oídos. Abrí levemente los ojos -los cuales no recuerdo haber cerrado- Y entonces la imagen más... ¿Extraña?¿Erótica?¿Perturbadora?¿Sexy? No tengo idea, pero la tenía justo enfrente de mi.

Era mi amiga, sus ojos apretados con fuerza, sus mejillas estaban de un tenue color rosa y podía sentirle temblar entre mis brazos mientras su agitada respiración se combinaba con la mía. Eso mandó una corriente eléctrica a todo mi sistema, quedándose mas tiempo en mi entrepierna. Me asuste. La aleje de mi cuerpo de un solo empujón, ella no hizo mas que jadear de la sorpresa. Mirándome confundida, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, creo que se dio cuenta de la embarazosa situación. El rojo cereza invadió su cara y desvió la mirada hacía el piso.

-¿Ya estas feliz?-Pude decir sin tartamudear. Tratando de no mirar como los labios carnosos labios de Marinette, que brillaban debido a la saliva que compartimos, tratando de no prestar atención a lo rojizos que estaban o al como su respiración agitada se calmaba de a poco. Joder, ¿Ella siempre se había visto tan linda?

-Si, son novios, se quieren, bla bla bla.-cruzo los brazos, se veía realmente frustrada.-Espero cuides muy bien a Adrien, pulga. En cualquier descuido te lo robaré.-Amenazó. Después me regalo una suave sonrisa y se fue.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, yo no sabía que hacer o que decir. El beso se seguía repitiendo en mi cabeza, una y otra vez, en cámara lenta. Haciéndome recordar ese exquisito a sabor a fresa que tenían sus labios.

-A-Adrien, lamento el beso. Pero era necesario.-Dijo de pronto, gire a verla y estaba de brazos cruzados con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-No te preocupes princesa, sé que era necesario.-respondí. Quise decirle un "Lamento por manosearte el culo" pero sentía que eso nos pondría mas incomodo.-Hey, que esto se quede entre nosotros. ¿Bien?-

-Por supuesto, ahora vamos a tu casa, voy a robar tu alacena.-Me reí suavecito y la mire a los ojos -el ya había alzado la cara- y vi algo en sus ojos... Brillaban, brillaban como si hubiera una galaxia entera en ellos. No entendía, nunca los había visto de esa manera...-Adrien ¿Vamos?-Me sobresalté un poco, después asentí con entusiasmo. Ya estaba empezando a delirar, seguramente.

Minutos después llegamos a mi casa, y para mi sorpresa, estaba vacía.

-Tenemos casa sola. ¿Continuamos el beso de allá afuera?-le dije bromeando, obviamente. Ella giro a verme con una ceja alzada.

-¿Eso quieres?-Dejo la mochila en el suelo cerca de la entrada y se cruzo de brazos mientras se mordía el labio, yo reí.

-Claro que no, estaba jugando.-Le dije, aunque en realidad no me molestaría besarla de nuevo. Sería genial volver a probar sus labios, ahora en la privacidad de mi hogar. Sentir sus manos en mi cabello y escuchar más de esos suspiros.

Agite la cabeza asustado por esos pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Eres un idiota sin remedio... Oye, voy al baño, saliendo prepararé algo de comer ¿De acuerdo?-

-Ah, si v-vale.-Ella asintió, se dio media vuelta y camino hacía el baño de la planta baja. Joder, ahora que lo veo de espaldas puedo notar ese culo en todo su esplendor. No me había dado cuenta que cuando Marinette caminaba, tal como las demás chicas del colegio, movía las caderas de un lado a otro, pero al parecer en ella era un movimiento involuntario. No perdí de vista su trasero hasta que cerro la puerta del baño. Fue entonces que solté un bufido.

Me estaba empezando a asustar.

Quería, realmente quería, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas volver a probar los dulces labios de Mary. De mi jodida mejor amiga. Quería sentir como su cuerpo se pegaba al mio, quería oírla jadear. Por que si, lo se hace rato no era un quejido, era un jadeo. Quería apretar su culo entre mis manos mientras ella gime perdida en placer, que estire mi cabello mientras yo marcó la blanca piel de su cuello.

¿Que mierda me pasaba?

En ese momento las palabras de mi fiel amigo Nino resonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza.

Y dejame decirte que si te gusta, podras decirle adios a su bonita y larga amistad

 _ **"Marinette, femenina o no, es hermosa, y si la besas, y te gusta. Dile adiós a su hermosa amistad"**_

Oh dios, no. No, no, no, no,no.

Estoy jodido.

.

.

.

.

 **AHS ~ American Horror Story ~ programa de televisión.**

 **Scream Queens ~ programa de televisión.**

¡HOLA! :D Este es mi primer fic en este hermoso fandom uwur y espero desde el fondo de mi kokoro que les haya gustado.

Si ven alguna falta ortográfica... pues perdón xD estoy publicando esto a las 5am :v

Ah... ¡Ah si! no busquen mas fics en mi perfil, se van a encontrar con puro yaoi del anime de shingeki no kyojin (EreRi 4ever :v)

Es la primera cosa hetero que escribo, me siento sucia XD

¡Si les gusto déjenme un hermoso review que nada les cuesta!

Bye, bye petit papillon~


	2. Chapter 2

**UN SOLO BESO**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Bese a una chica y me gusto.**_

 _ **Esto se siente tan mal, se siente tan bien.**_

 _ **Pero no significa que me vaya a enamorar..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Es Lunes por la mañana, el cielo esta nublado, el frío viento mueve los arboles tirando las hojas en el proceso, papa hace un rato que se ah ido a trabajar y Nathalie terminaba de hacer el desayuno mientras cantaba canciones de Miley Cyrus mientras hace el desayuno, y yo odio el mundo más que nunca.

Pero tengo que aclarar, mi humor no es porque me haya pasado algo malo, oh al menos algo **tan** malo. Mi humor de mierda es causante por que desde el viernes, día el cual fingí ser la pareja de Marinette. Desde ese nefasto día, no eh podido sacármela de la cabeza.

Les pondré un ejemplo.

Nathalie hizo panques, recordé entonces que Mary ama los panques. Eran de sabor fresa, recordé que Mary ama la fresa... Y que cuando la besé, sus labios sabían a eso.

Y podría seguir con mas ejemplos igual de estúpidos, pero sinceramente mi cerebro esta a nada de explotar.

-Adrien, baja a comer.-Escuché decir a Nathalie. Yo termine de arreglarme la maldita corbata mientras bajaba las escaleras. Estaba pensando seriamente en decirle a Nathalie lo que sucedió. Desde que mama murió y papa se volvió a casar. Ella realmente se había comportado como mi madre, sin sustituir a la verdadera, lo que internamente agradecía. En fin, Nathalie podría ayudarme.

-Oye, tengo que hablar contigo de algo...-le dije con toda la madurez que pude juntar. Ella me miro preocupada y se sentó en una de las seis que había en la rectangular mesa, pidiéndome en silencio que me sentara con ella. Cuando lo hice fue inevitable para mi soltar un muy largo suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Recuerdas a Chloe?-Ella asintió aun mirándome con preocupación.-¿Recuerdas como solía acosarme?-

-Si ¿Que tiene?-

-Debido a lo mucho que ella me acosaba, decidí decirles a Nino y Marinette lo que pasaba. Como era de suponerse Mary solo río de mi desgracia, pero Nino propuso que fingiera salir con alguna chica y que puede que hace me la quite más fácil.

-¿Nino propuso eso?-pregunto asombrada. Yo solo asentí.-Dios mio...¿Y luego?-

-Bueno, la idea me gusto y le iba a pedir ayuda a Rose... pero siempre no, ya que tiene pareja. Después le pedí ayuda a Mary y dijo que si. Se supone que el plan sería solo tomarnos la mano y ya, pero cuando nos encontramos con Chloe, saliendo del colegio. Ella dijo que no nos creía, entonces Marinette tuvo que sacrificarse para salvarme el culo y me beso. Pero el problema en todo esto no es el beso, no. El problema es que no eh podido sacármela de la cabeza y honestamente me esta volviendo loco.-Mi casi madre me vio fijamente, no sabía si era por que meditaba su respuesta o por que ni siquiera entendió lo que dije, ya que hable muy rápido.

-¿Y te gusto?-Pregunto mientras se cruzaba de piernas y me daba una mirada curiosa. Yo pestañee varias veces sin entender del todo su pregunta.

-¿El beso? Pues si... Eso es precisamente lo que me tiene preocupado. Es decir, me gusto el beso de mi mejor amiga, mi casi hermana ¡Hermano, quizá! ¿Es normal?

-No sé, tu dime. ¿Te pusiste a pensar en ella como la mujer que es?-Me quedé callado unos segundos al no saber como responder. Se supone que ella es mi amiga y nunca la vi con otros ojos que no fueran con amor, de hermanos. Pero... Marinette, como mujer... es hermosa. El beso de ella era mucho mejor que todos lo que eh recibido, sus labios mas suaves y su lengua mas experta.

-N-no lo se... Solo fue solo un estúpido beso, no debería de preocuparme tanto. Sin embargo me preocupa, y sigo sin entender el por que.

-Adrien, solo puedes hacer una cosa. Y escúchame bien, por que quizá la idea no te agrade del todo-sus manos se pusieron en mi nuca, jalandome hasta recostarme en su pecho. Como cuando era niño y la ausencia de mi madre aun me afectaba a gran escala. Yo no hice mas fuerza y me acomode, de modo que pudiera escuchar su tranquilo corazón.-Llama a una de tus muchas "amigas" para que te ayude a olvidar ese "estúpido beso". Haz que otros labios te hagan olvidar los de Mary...-Negué fervientemente con la cabeza, mordiéndome los labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar.-Sabía que no te gustaría, la cuestión es... ¿Por qué?

-Por que no quiero olvidarlo...-susurre, abrazándola con más fuerza.

-¿Que quieres entonces?-

-Repetirlo...-respondí suspirando.-Creo que... Quiero volver a besarla.

-Oh, Adrien. Eres tan despistado como tu padre.-Dijo besando mi cabello, alejándome de su cómodo pecho para mirarme, su rostro normalmente serio tenia una sonrisa, de ternura y una pizca de burla. No entendí por que ese cambio tan repentino.

-¿Qué?-

-No es mi consejo el que necesitas, soy una mujer, que aun que no parezca, soy romántica. Y por mi alta experiencia en romances, te diría que te has enamorado perdidamente de tu amiga.

-¿E-enamorado? ¿No es un poco extremista?-Cave decir que para estos momentos la sangre había abandonado mi cara, poniéndola tan blanca como el papel, como la nieve o como de piel de Marinette...

¡Joder!

Yo no debía, no podía, y no quería estar enamorado, menos de una de mis tres mejores amigos, junto con Nino y Alya. Aun que Alya era mas amiga de Marintte que mía.

-Si, es extremista. Es por eso que no necesitas mi consejo... Habla con Nino, el es muy listo y seguramente te ayudara más que yo, que en mi tiempo libre leo sobre romances prohibidos llenos de cosas ridículas y cursis.-

-Ja, supongo que tienes razón.-murmure. Era cierto, necesitaba hablar con el, necesitaba que me dijera que solo tenía tensión sexual o alguna cosa de esas.

-Claro que tengo razón, soy tu algo así como madre, y las madres siempre tienen razón. También tengo razón cuando te digo que por platicar, no comiste y además se te hace tarde.-ante sus palabras mire apresurado el reloj de la pared, joder.

-¡Mierda!-Me levente y corrí hasta la sala, donde mi abrigo y mochila descansaban en el sillón. Los tome con prisa mientras terminaba de atarme las agujetas de mis absolutamente nada llamativos converse anarajandos..-Gracias Nathalie, eres la mejor.

-No es nada cariño, sabes que cuentas conmigo.-Ella se despidió con la mano, yo abría la puerta y le mandé un beso, usualmente me acercaba a besar su mejilla, pero no quería perder más tiempo.

-¡Ya me fui!-Y mientras cerraba las puerta tras de mi, y corría hacía el colegio, me fue inevitable pensar en lo dicho por mi Nathalie. ¿Estar enamorado? ¿Yo? ¿Por un simple y absurdo beso? Pff, claro. **Y Marinette esta locamente enamorada de mi.** ¡Que idiotez!

.

.

.

Llegué al colegio levemente agitado por la pequeña carrera que había echo para llegar un poco más temprano. Saludé a todos solo con con un simple gesto de mano, necesitaba encontrar a Nino lo mas rápido posible.

-¡Adrien!-Escuché a mis espaldas, sonreí al identificar esa voz. Gire sobre mis talones y extendí mis brazos, listo para darle un efusivo abrazo.

-¡Nino, amigo de mi alma!-Grite apretándolo contra mi cuerpo, el soltó algunas quejidos que ignore.-Justamente a ti te estaba buscando, ardiente morenazo, canela pasión, grrr~

-Te eh dicho que odio que me digas así.-se quejó alejándose de mi y arreglándose las ropas.

-Y yo te eh dicho que lo digo con amor.-con mis manos hice un corazón, el rodó los ojos.

-¿Para que me buscabas?-

-¿No puedo buscar a mi mejor amigo?-Nino frunció las cejas, odia que responda una pregunta con otra pregunta.

-Adrien...-

-¿Si~?-

-¿Que quieres? Es verdaderamente raro que me busques a mi primero y no a Marinette. Además de que solo me abrazas así cuando quieres algo.-Ahg, me ah descubierto.

-Bien, te diré la verdad-Comencé. Debido a que el ya sabía toda la historia, ahora sería menos explicación.-El viernes Mary me besó para poder espantar a Nile

-Oh ya veo... ¿Y luego?-Esperen ¿Le acabo de decir que me bese con Marinette y esa es su reacción? Yo esperaba que hiciera todo un escándalo...

-¿Como que "y luego"? ¡Me beso!-Levante ambas manos y señale a mis labios, enfatizando lo dicho. Por que quizá no entendió.-¡En los labios!¡Mis labios!

-¿Qué quieres que yo haga al respecto? Te beso a ti, no a mi.-Dijo con desinterés, pero en sus labios podía notar una sutil sonrisa.

-Aveces puedes ser tan frío...-Me quejé.

-Ya, lo siento. Si vienes a decirme esto es por que paso algo más ¿No?-Maldito Nino y su habilidad de lectura de mentes.-¿Me equivocó?

-No... no te equivocas...-

-Genial. ¿Entonces, que pasó?-

-Me gusto el beso...Mucho.-Y ahora si, hizo el escándalo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Te dije que te terminaría gustando! ¡Oh si, Alya me debe un almuerzo!-Grito eufórico alzando los brazos y dando ligeros brincos.

-¿Apostaste sobre eso, maldito negro?-Pregunte enojado. Nino paro de brincar para verme aún sonriendo.

-Sep, yo estaba un 90% seguro de que te terminaría gustando. Es decir, es Marinette por dios, dicen los que saben que besa fabuloso.-

-Idiota...-dije serio, el me miro aun con esa sonrisa en su cara, sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver mi expresión.-Te das cuenta que me gusto el beso de Mary...

-Ajá... Solo es un beso. Sus labios no son diferentes a los de cualquier chica, son exactamente lo mismo, Adrien.-Dijo nervioso mientras empezaba a juguetear con las orillas de su bufanda.

-Nino, me gusto tanto que termine agarrándole las nalgas, que no lo eh podido olvidar el todo jodido fin de semana, y que hoy desperté con una erección descomunal por imaginar a Marinette, mi mejor amiga, montado arriba de mi y no precisamente jugando al caballito.

-E-eso no suena bien...-Mi amigo se mordió nervioso los labios, yo solo asentí.

-Exacto, no suena bien. Esta mal, jodidamente mal. Y necesito tu ayuda.-

-¿En qué? -Nino se cruzo de brazos, aun mordiendo nerviosamente sus labios. Yo rodé los ojos por que estúpida que me pareció su pregunta.

-¡Pues en lo que esta pasando, maldita sea! ¿En que más?-

-No tengo ni las mas remota idea de como conquistar a Marinette, es una chica difícil, pero puedes preguntarle a... Uhg, olvide su nombre, pero esta en el grupo 105, tengo entendido que es ex de Marinette.-Dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla, pensando.

-No quiero saber como conquistarla, necesito ayuda en... Espera, ¿Que?

-Lo que oyes, y por lo que escuche de la misma boca de ese tipo... Demian, creo que se llama, bueno, por lo que escuche, ayer precisamente, el tiene planeado volver con Marinette.-De repente sentí una enorme furia recorrerme las venas ante eso.

Ahg, Demian... Estúpido, cabello negro, alto, estúpido, sonrisa de príncipe encantador, estúpido, caballeroso, estúpido y... ¿Ya dije estúpido? Ah y como pasar de alto el detalle más importante, amigo de Marinette.

Oh, yo sabía que ese maldito tipo no se traía nada bueno. Siempre sonriendo de esa estúpida manera hacia a ella, dándole chocolates y dulces. Siempre alagando lo bien que lucía, y siempre abrazándolo innecesariamente. ¡Solo yo puedo abrazarlo! ¡Yo y solo yo, maldición!

-¿Adrien?¿Estas bien?-escuche preguntar a Nino.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! No es como si me importara lo que hace con su vida.-casi grite, cruzando mis brazos mientras mi pie golpeaba con insistencia el piso, en un mal intento por canalizar mi ira.

-Adrien tu... tu estás...-

-¿Enojado? ¡Claro! Ese maldito sujeto quiere volver con Mary, después de seguramente haberle roto el corazón. ¿Pero sabes que? No voy a permitirlo, claro que no.-Bufe enojado. La sola imagen mental de ver a ese sujeto besando a Marinette me provoco más de cinco tumores diferentes.-¿Como se atreve? Si ese maldito piensa que es digno de ella, esta muy equivocado. No hay hombre ni mujer digno de el. No hay, no existe y si existe yo lo asesinare apenas lo encuentre.

-Adrien...-

-¡Pero vas a ver Nino, ese hijo de puta no se volverá a acercar a Marinette! Yo me encargare de eso.-

-¡ADRIEN!-

-¡¿Que mierda quieres!?

-Estás celoso...-Y entonces se me calló el mundo encima.

No estaba celoso, no, claro que no. Solo intento proteger a mi amiga de un posible violador en potencia. ¿Eso es malo? Si Rose, o cualquier fuera acosado por un gorila oxigenado también lo protegería. Claro, por que ese hacen los amigos, cuidarse la espalda mutuamente. Y cuidarse los culos también.

-¿Q-que demonios dices? Estoy preocupado por la integridad de Mary, solo eso.

-Todo lo que te dije fue mentira.-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonría con, no sé, ¿Arrogancia, quizá?- Demian llevaba una semana sin venir a la escuela, tiene la pierna rota. ¿Recuerdas?-Hijo de puta...

-¿Entonces por que me dijiste eso?-Pregunte entre enojado y avergonzado. Había echo el ridículo por nada.

-Solo quería comprobar algo.-

-Esto es serio, maldita negro. Me gusto el beso de un Marinette y...-Nino me tapo la boca mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Si, besaste a tu mejor amiga ¿Y qué? Ella es guapa y besa bien ¿No? No te preocupes tanto. Quizá solo tienes curiosidad por experimentar algo con ella. Se que dices que no es tu tipo, pero todo puede pasar. Aun somos jóvenes. Estamos en edad de querer descubrir cosas nuevas.-Dijo tranquilo, quitando la mano que aun cubría mi boca. Yo asentí sin decir una palabra, si, tal vez el tenía razón.

-Pero Nino-

-Nada. Solo sientes curiosidad, curiosidad por saber como seria Marinette es un ambiente mas romántico. Seguramente teniendo una buena cita con Lila, tus dudas se irán.-

-Diablos, no se que haría sin ti.-Lo abrece casi llorando de felicidad. El tenía toda la razón del jodido mundo.-Gracias...-

-Que vá, para eso son los amigos ¿No?-El me abrazo de vuelta, luego se alejo y sonrió.

-¿Puedes creer que Nathalie dijo que estaba "enamorado"?-pregunte con gracia mientras sonría como pendejo. Oh bueno, mientras sonreía como normalmente hago.

-No sé por que le sigues pidiendo consejos a tu ella.-Río.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, pero decir eso fue como decir que yo le gusto a Marinette., ew.-Empece a reír como imbécil, pero al ver que reía solo, mire a mi mejor amigo que ahora parecía mas bien triste o preocupado.-¿Pasa algo?

-Adrien, si hipotéticamente, si le gustarás a Mary... ¿Que harías?-preguntó de la nada.

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?-

-Una hipotética, responde.-

-P-pues...-carajo, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea del que haría. Ah decir no puedo imaginar a Marinette como mi pareja.-Le diría que no. Qué solo es una amiga y nada más. Además, como dije antes. No es mi tipo.-Nino puso una sonrisa de lado, como si no estuviera conforme con mi respuesta.

-Ah, ya veo...-murmuro mientras sus cejas se fruncían un poco. ¿Que le pasaba? Si se supone era una pregunta hipotética, ¿Por que se ponía de esa manera?

-Hey...-le llamé, pero me ignoro. Solo desvió su cara hacia la entrada del colegio.-Nino...-llamé de nuevo mientras fruncía las cejas. No me estaba gustando este comportamiento de su parte.

-Mira, ya llego Marinette.-murmuro apuntando con su dedo indice hacia la puerta, yo casi en automático gire sobre mis talones para verle.

Se veía tan linda. Los pantalones deportivos verde oscuro -del uniforme- se amoldaban muy bien a sus piernas, sus botas negras iban en contra del reglamento, pero luce bien en ellas. Trae puesta su chaqueta negra con afelpado en el interior, y sobre su cabeza un gorro gris -regalo mío.- con orejitas de gato.

-¡Princesa!-Llamé sacudiendo alegremente mi mano, no fue hasta entonces que noté a el pelirojo a su lado, Nathaniel. El y no nunca nos hemos llevado bien, me odia y lo odio.

No hay razón, nunca nos hemos intercambiado una palabra, pero aborrezco su sola existencia.

Marinette, venia agarrada de su brazo, así que Nathaniel me sonrió y dejo un beso en su mejilla, causando una alegre risa en Mary.

Ahg, creo que me enferme del estomago. Una horrible acidez me lleno la panza cuando vi aquella escena. ¿Era normal querer estrangular a ese maldito cabello de menstruación? ¿No? Mierda.

-Recuerda lo que dije Adrien, solo quieres experimentar.-Hablo Nino regalándome una sonrisa, una muy falsa cave aclarar. Se dio la vuelta y troto hasta Mary.

Yo ya no pude responder, puesto que había salido corriendo. Pero me encargue de gravar a fuego esas palabras en mi mente.

Si, definitivamente solo experimentare con Marinette.

Es decir, no es como si me fuera ah enamorar ¿Cierto?

.

.

.

.

Hola gente hermosa! :D traje la continuación~ Ámenme~!

Como podrán ver, digo MUCHAS maldiciones :c lo siento, por mas que intento no ponerlas siempre las pongo, es como si todas esas palabras anti sonantes lo hicieran mi firma.

"¡Oh mira! dice groserías cada diez palabras, esto lo escribió Mukuro(?)" Algo así xD

También siento que están muy fuera de su personalidad :I No se si dejar a Adrien como un mal hablado o hacerlo el mocoso bueno al que todos están acostumbrados uwur ustedes díganme, tratare de complacerlos.

Además este fue relleno del puro(? -corazoncito gay- En el siguiente se vienen más conflictos mentales uwu y querrán matar a Adrien por que es un ciego de mierda ¡Yeah! lml

Sin más que decir...

Bye, bye, petit papillon~!


	3. Chapter 3

**UN SOLO BESO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Ámame como solo tu lo haces, tócame como solo tu lo haces.**_

 ** _¿Qué estas esperando?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Bien, habíamos quedado en que yo, Adrien Agreste. Experimentaría con Marinette para ver si me gustan realmente me gustaba o solo era algo pasajero.

Hay una muy alta posibilidad de que apenas mi linda amiga lo sepa, me golpee mientras se ríe de mis idioteces. Y aunque posiblemente quede con el cuerpo lleno de moretones y sus nada amistosas mordidas, considero necesario decirlo. Nunca me ah gustado guardarle cosas a mis seres queridos. Y me siento aún peor ocultándole algo a Mary, ademas de que ella esta involucrado en mi conflicto mental, también ella me ah contado sus cosas más vergonzosas y humillantes. Como que aún le teme a la oscuridad o que cuando duerme, tiene que dormir abrazada a algo -lo cual explica cuando en esas noches de pijamadas masivas en mi casa, me abraza dormida- Y que le gusta mi olor corporal. Ese ultimo el no me lo ah dicho, pero hay veces en las que a ella se le olvida su suéter y yo le presto el que llevó puesto, y cuando lo hago se la pasa con la nariz pegada a las mangas o al cuello, oliéndolo. Es bastante extraño pero sin embargo se ve sumamente tierna cuando la descubro e intenta negarlo.

Me desvié del tema.

Tengo que contarle a Marinette lo que pasa, por ello, estoy caminando justo hacía ella. Las primeras horas de las clases del lunes ya pasaron, y ahora estamos en el receso. Marinette esta recargada en el marco de la puerta mientas habla con Nino. Ambos se ven tan sumidos en la platica que no notan mi presencia.

-Lo que hiciste fue estúpido, Nino.-Regaño con esa mirada severa que te atraviesa el alma y lee tus mas oscuros temores y secretos.-¿Como se te ocurre?

-Ya perdón, lo pregunte sin pensar...-murmuró encogiéndose en su sitio, cual niño en pleno regaño.

-¿Sin pensar? Yo voy a romperte la cara ¡Sin pensar!-

-Bueno, ya.-Nino alzó un poco la voz, mostrando su nada frecuente irritación. Espere a Mary hiciera su usual mueca de cuando alguien le alza la voz, pero no, aquello no llegó. Al contrario, Marinette solo se quedo calladaa, ahora siendo ella la regañada.-No te preocupes tanto ¿Vale? Adrien aveces es muy idiota, seguro no sospecho nada.

-¿Por que soy muy idiota?-Pregunté, no pudiendo soportar más el echo de que ignorarán mi presencia y que todavía me insultaran. Ambos saltaron en su lugar asustados, luego miraron a verme con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- **Nifinofo** **, nunfucafa vufuelfevasfa afa prefegunfutarfalefe ofo infisifinufuarfalefe afa Afadrifienfe quefe mefe gusfutafa. Sifi lofo hafacesfe, lefes difiréfe afa tofodosfo quifienfe tefe gusfutafa afa tifi.**

 **-Mefe pafarefecefe jusfutofo, nofo volfoveferéfe afa defecirfi nafadafa.**

 **-Júfurafalofo.**

 **-Lofo jufurofo confo ceferrofojofo ofo sifi nofo afarrofojofo unfu pasfatefelifitofo afa mifi ofojofo.-**

 **-Grafaciasfa.-**

Esperen ¿Estaban hablando en el idioma de las "F"? ¿En serio?

-¡No hablen así! ¡Saben que yo no lo entiendo!-Me queje, ellos se miraron entre si, sonriéndose con complicidad antes de mirarme de nuevo a mi.

-Lo siento, cosas privadas.-Respondió Nino, yo arqueé un ceja confundido. ¿¡Privadas!? Entre nosotros esa palabra no existe.

-Yo también merezco saberlo.-

-No, es un secreto.-Ahora quien respondió fue Mary, llevando dos dedos a sus labios.

-¿Secreto? No es justo, yo nunca les guardo secretos.-me queje de nuevo. Marinette se acomodo sus coletas para después sobrarse el puente de la nariz. La sonrisa en su rostro me decía que se estaba divirtiendo con mi berrinche.

-Si, pero como todos, hay secretos. Estoy seguro de que le has dicho cosas a Mary que yo no se, y tu me has dicho cosas a mi que ella no sabe. Y tu sabes de lo que hablo.-Al decir lo ultimo, Nino subió y bajo sus cejas de forma insinuante, yo tosí un poco y fingí demencia.

-Me acorde que tengo que ir a hablar con.. ah, con Alya.-Ambos rieron con ganas mientras yo solo les miraba. No mentiré, aun tengo la duda del por que soy "Muy idiota" y también del que cosa dijeron hablando de ese modo tan malditamente difícil.

-Vale, nosotros vamos a la cafetería ¿Quieres algo?-Pregunto Marinette.

-¡Yep! Yo quiero un cho..-

-Chocolate caliente, con tres bombones arriba.-Sonreí ampliamente mientras sentía un raro hormigueo en toda mi panza. ¿No era linda? ella ya sabe a la perfección lo que quiero y como o quiero.

-Si por favor...-respondo en su susurro, entonces Nino dice algo más lo cual yo ignoro. Mi atención esta en mi amiga, en su lengua que repasa sus labios, dejándolos brillantes debido a su saliva. Joder, ¿Como alguien se puede ver tan jodidamente sexy haciendo eso?

-Vale, entonces no vamos.-Dice de nuevo Nino, esta vez si le escuché, solo por que aparte la vista de los humedecidos labios de Mary, si no, lo hubiera ignorado de nuevo.

-Si, yo iré con el Alya~-Ambos asienten y se dan media vuelta. Caminando con tranquilidad a la cafetería mientras muy seguramente reanudaban la platica que interrumpí.

Solté un suspiro mirando a Nino y ese culo, digo Mary, alejarse de donde estoy. Suelto otro suspiro al darme cuenta de que -de nuevo- le vi el trasero a Marinette. ¡No es mi culpa! Es su culpa de ella por tenerlo tan jodidamente grande, redondito y alconchonadito.

-Hola, ojos de moco.-Murmura Alya pasándome de largo, yo corro los metros que se alejo de mi y le tomo del brazo.

-Alya~-Cantarrunéo

-¿Si?-pregunta mientras mi miraba con total desconfianza y le da un trago a su café, o chocolate, o alguna cosa de esas. Solo podía ver el humo salir de aquel vaso.

-¿Como te ah ido?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Como sabes que quiero algo?-Pregunto divertido.

-Fácil, tu y yo nunca hablamos a menos que la buena Mary este con nosotros. Y si me hablas y ella no esta presente, significa que necesitas algo. Habla, ahora.-Sonrío un poco ante lo bien que me conoce.

-Eres muy lista...-Ella sonríe.

-Lo sé. Habla, ahora.-repite dándole un trago a lo que sea que bebía.

-Si invito a Marinette a tener sexo conmigo ¿Crees que acepte?-Literalmente me escupió en la cara, no sabía si gritar por que joder, esta hirviendo, o por que su saliva también quedo en mi cara junto con lo que ahora sé, era café.

-Ew...-inútilmente trataba de secarme la cara con mi propio suéter. Ayla tenia una cara de aterrado total, mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

-¿P-por que quieres s-saber?-tartamudeo limpiándose torpemente la boca.

-Bueno...-Me rendí a limpiarme la cara, prefiero estar con la cara así a que mi hermoso suéter termine todo manchado.-Da la casualidad que.. hmn, por cosas de la vida, de repente se me hizo muy linda, pues, muy hermosa y todo eso. Ridículamente pensé que me podía gustar, pero realmente solo le traigo ganas. Así que, bueno... Seria sexo sin sentimientos.

-¿Con M-Marinette?-tartamudeo mientras en su cara se iba perdiendo el color.

-Ajá... Quiero probar... -

-No voy a ayudarte.-Dijo seriamente mientas me daba la espalda y se dirigía al bote de basura mas cercano, tirando lo que quedo de su café, creo que verlo en mi cara le quito el apetito.

-¿Por que no me ayudarás?-Le pregunte cuando regreso hasta donde yo estaba. Le vi fruncir las cejas mientras parecía meditar su respuesta.

-Por que...por que es estúpido. ¿Si tantas ganas traes por que no vas con una de las muchas chicas que te acosan a diario? Sería mucho más fácil.-

-También pensé en eso, pero... Esto que siento por Marinette lo impide. Este.. ahm... ¿Deseo?

-¿Eres idiota?-

-Oh~ eso dolio.-Me queje sonriente, llevando una mano a mi pecho.

-Como sea.-rodó los ojos.-No lo haré, bastardo. No pienso formar parte de eso.-

-¿Parte de qué?-

-De esto...-Ella movió las manos en el aire, como si estuviera pescando las palabras del aire.-No quiero que salga lastimada... es todo...-dijo en un suspiro, mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-¡Jamas la lastimaría! Seré delicado con ella.-Alya no hizo mas que fruncir las cejas y soltar un bufido de pura irritación. Le mire de nuevo con duda, es decir, Alya no es caracterizada por andar por ahí sonriendo y viviendo feliz de la vida -Al menos no cerca de mi.- pero precisamente hoy, y precisamente después de solicitar su ayuda, se veía sumamente amargada

-No se como se pudo fijar en ti...-murmuro, lo hizo tan bajo, casi como si no quisiera ser escuchada. Pero lo hice, le escuche.

-¿Fijar? ¿A que te refieres?-Pregunté confundido, ella pareció tensarse, para luego reír de manera bastante falsa y escandalosa.

-De nada, olvídalo.-Alya alzo una de sus manos y la sacudió en mi dirección.-¡Adiós!-acto seguido salio corriendo. Yo maldije en todos los malditos idiomas que me sé ¿Que le pasaba a la gente de hoy en día? Se la vivían escondiendo secretos y actuando raro frente a sus amigos.

.

* * *

.

Las demás horas de clases pasaron con naturalidad, Nino haciendo el trabajo, como siempre. Marinette haciéndolo con pereza, pero haciéndolo a fin de cuentas, y yo jugando a **manitas calientes** con Ivan.

Cuando fue la hora de salida y yo ya no sentía mis pobres manitas, decidimos pasar un rato en la cafetería, pero antes de llegar Lila, la dulce, amable y quería creer que, el amor de mi vida. No pude evitarlo y le sonreí ampliamente mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo.

-Hola linda.-Salude tomando su cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella río y regreso el beso a mi cachete.

-Hola Adrien, veras vine a buscarte por que el fin de mes ya no podré salir contigo, como habíamos planeado hace una semana ...-murmuró triste, sus manos enrollándose en mi cuello y pegándome a su cuerpo evitaron que también me sintiera mal. Es decir, si la capitana de las animadoras, que es linda, sexy, e inteligente aunque no lo crean, se te acurruca así ¿Como ponerse triste?

-Oh ya veo... ¿No se puede antes?-pregunte mientras una mis manos acariciaba su espalda con lentitud, haciendo figuras indefinidas.

-Si, quería saber si nos podemos ver mañana..-

-Ah, si claro, esta perfecto.-Murmuré, me agache un poco para alcanzar sus labios pero algo me detuvo. Y fue de Marinette, su imagen. Esa de cuando nos besamos, de repente el largo cabello café de Lila cambio, y se hizo corto, con dos coletas y de un tono negro azulado, sus ojos ámbar cambiaron por unos celestes, sus labios se hicieron mas rosas y su piel mas blanca. Estaba mirando a Lila, pero mi cerebro la había transformado a tal punto de que veía a Mary.

Sin importarme el echo de que la que -se supone- será mi próxima novia seguía esperando mi beso, mire al rededor buscando mi amiga, pero ella ya no estaba, solo estaba Nino, quien me regalo una sonrisa triste y un encogimiento de hombros.

-Sabes bien que no le gusta verte ligar.-Murmuro pasando a mi lado, siguiendo el mismo por el cual seguramente se fue Marinette . Yo aún con la imagen mental de ella, bese la comisura de sus labios de Lila. Por alguna razón me sentía culpable, terriblemente culpable. Como si le estuviera traicionando a alguien... Como si estuviera traicionando a mi mejor amiga.

Deseche todo eso cuando Lila abrió de nuevo los ojos.

-Nos vemos mañana en la plaza de aquí cerca ¿Va?-

-Claro...-Tras eso ella beso de nuevo mi mejilla y se fue, dando pequeños saltos como niña pequeña. Yo, sintiendo terriblemente mal, decidí buscar a Mary, para, ya saben, disculparme.

.

* * *

.

Después de mas de media hora de búsqueda, la encontré. Estaba sentada en las gradas del "estadio" del colegio. Bebiendo su café negro -El solo toma café negro y té, pero como no hay té en el colegio, es por eso que sé, esta tomando café- mientras miraba a los jugadores de fútbol, entre ellos Nathaniel. De nuevo, y a pesar de que ahora el no esta haciendo nada malo, lo volveré a insultar.

Puto.

-Te había estado buscando...-Dije en un susurró, mientras subía los tres escalones que me separaban de ella y me sentaba a su lado. Marinette apenas y me miro de reojo.

-¿Y para que me buscabas?-preguntó dándole un trago a su café.

-Bueno...-me rasque la nuca avergonzado. ¿Por que avergonzado? Ni yo lo sabía, pero sentía vergüenza.-Hace un rato estuve con Lila y te ignore por completo..A ti y Nino, vine a disculparme.-

-¿Lo dices en serio? Siempre haces eso, no veo por que hasta ahora te disculpas.-Oh, ¿Eso había sido un indirecta muy directa de un reclamo?

-Si, pero creo que hoy me pasé...-continué a pesar de lo enojada que se veía, tenia miedo. Ella podría aventarme el café caliente a la cara... ya lo ah echo.

-Ja, por dios Agreste. Has echo peores, no vengas con esto ahora.-

-¿Por que tan enojada?-me atreví a preguntar, aún sabiendo que el posiblemente me mandaría a la mierda.

-Odio verte ligar, es todo.-respondió cortante. Me lleve la mano al cabello y lo agite tratando de no perder la paciencia y empezar a gritar como estúpido, por que cuando grito, Mary grita más fuerte, y luego me golpea.

-Si, eso lo sé. Pero no se el porqué...Llevamos conociéndonos ¿tres años? Y nunca supe el por que te molesta tanto.-

-Son cuatro años, el nueve de enero se cumplen los cinco.-Murmuró. Me vi totalmente sorprendido. ¿Recordaba la fecha exacta?-Y odio verte ligar por que ya se como terminará.

-¿Terminara que cosa?-Me acerque un poco más a ella, Mary apretó el vaso en sus manos y frunció las cejas, con la vista clavada en los jugadores.

-Tu "relación"-Dijo- Siempre es lo mismo... Ellas te buscan, y tu... Tú maldito estúpido les das todo, todo el amor, los regalos, las tratas como jodidas princesitas. Luego, cuando ya te sacaron todo el dinero o sexo que podían, cuando ellas se aburren de tu caballerosidad y te dejan...

-Vamos, al que terminan es a mí, tú no tienes por que preocuparte.-Murmuré, era verdad, tenia la mala costumbre de consentir a mis novias. No era intencional.

-Si Adrien, pero soy yo el que se queda en vela toda la jodida noche asegurándome de que duermas bien... Soy yo la que te ve llorar por esas estúpidas y limpia tus lagrimas. Y ya me cansé, me cansé de todas esas zorras que no saben ver todo lo que vales, cuando hay **personas** que darían su vida entera por un solo beso tuyo.-

-Princesa...-No mentiré, sus palabras me habían dado justo en el corazón. Pues eso también era verdad, ella siempre ah estado para mí, sin importar día u hora, yo le llamaba y le pedía su compañía, y ella no tardaba nada en llegar, en recostarme sobre su pecho y acariciarme el cabello hasta caer dormido. No dudaba en cocinar mi comida favorita como desayuno, de prepararme la tina con agua caliente, y de lavarme el cabello mientras cantaba. Realmente Marinette odia cantar, sin embargo lo hace por que sabe que a mi me gusta oírla. Escuchar su voz, volverse tan suave y delicada, cantando **"A thousand years"** Solo para mi, para verme feliz...

-Ya no quiero verte sufrir Adrien... Cada que tu lloras siendo como algo dentro mío se rompiera... Y ese algo que se rompió, solo sana al escucharte reír de nuevo.-Murmuro mientras dejaba su café a lado de el y se pasaba las manos por la cara. Yo le sonreí.

-Gracias por preocuparme tanto por mí... de verdad, te lo agradezco muchísimo. Ahora, estoy seguro de que Lila es la definitiva. Lo presiento.-

-Adrien, te quiero...-Murmuro con la vista baja, yo me sorprendí por su confesión tan repentina, pero no por ello me sentí menos feliz. Un extraño escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo entero, que solo me hizo sonreír mas ampliamente. Le tome del mentón y la obligue a verme. Ahí esta, sus mejillas estaban rojas, tan rojas como la cerezas que tanto me gustan. Tan linda.

-Y yo a ti, mucho. Por eso eres mi mejor amiga.-Contrarió a lo que espere, no sonrió, oh bueno, lo hizo, pero era una sonrisa vacía, mientras sus ojos brillaban de aquella manera de nuevo. Igual a cuando nos besamos. Le tome la mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos, después le di un beso al dorso de su mano..-De verdad te quiero, princesa.-

-Y yo a ti..-Ahora si, esa hermosa sonrisa apareció. Esa que marca adorables hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Y que por gracia divina, solo me dedicaba a mí.

Nos quedamos un rato así, sentados muy cerca el uno del otro, con nuestras manos entrelazadas mientras mirábamos a los jugadores correr de un lado a otro. Me sentía extrañamente cómodo a su lado, me sentía en paz.

Me sentía completo... Por primera sentía que ya nada me faltaba para ser feliz. Y quizá así sea.

Marinette era todo lo que yo necesitaba... No se que haría sin el... sin mi mejor amiga.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _Traducción del dialogo entre Armin y Rivaille;_**

- **Nino** **, nunca vuelvas a preguntarle o insinuarle a Adrien que me gusta. Si lo haces, les diré a todos quien te gusta a ti.**

 **-Me parece justo, no volveré a decir nada.**

 **-Júralo.**

 **-Lo juro con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo.-**

 **-Gracias.-**

 **Manitas calientes- es un juego de dos personas, una de ellas tiene que poner las manos al aire y la otra intentará golpearlas y viceversa. El chiste del juego es golpearle la manos a tu contrincante. Duele como mil carajos pero es divertido xD**

 **Si entendieron ese "Personas" o se los tengo que explicar? 7u7**

 **A thousand years- canción de Christina Perry, sale en "Crepúsculo" si no la han escuchado, háganlo, es muy hermosa.**

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¡NO ODIEN A LILA, ELLA NO HACE NADA MALO! D:

Yo les iba a decir algo... ¡Oh, si! Varios ya se han dado cuenta~

Yo tengo un fic llamado "Solo por un beso" que es Yaoi de la pareja ErenxLevi. Bueno, como amo mi historia y quería subir algo a el fandom de Miraculous, por eso decidí adaptarlo. O sea, es mi fic, puedo hacerlo si quiero uwur

La versión yaoi *que es la original* ya lleva 6 capítulos, por eso estoy subiendo tan rápido los caps 7u7 les informo, que próximamente van a odiar a Adrien, de verdad, querrán matarlo por su nivel de pendejes.

¡No lean el otro fic! 7u7 oh bueno, si quieren darse spoiler de proporciones colosales, háganlo, sera su decisión.

¡EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! ¡LA CITA DE ADRIEN & LILA!

"Ella era tan fuerte que amaba con el corazón roto"

Bye, bye petit papillon~! 7u7


End file.
